metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
President of the United States
The President of the United States of America is the head of state and head of government of the United States. The President leads the executive branch of the federal government and is the commander-in-chief of the United States Armed Forces. Since World War II, the President, when undergoing travel, frequently utilized a passenger transport plane called Air Force One. During its existence, the U.S. presidency often came under the influence of the American branch of the Philosophers, a secret cabal consisting of the supposed true holders of power in the country. The President would ultimately assume the role of a puppet under the Philosophers' usurpers, the Patriots, until the latter's destruction in the early 21st century. Described below are some examples of U.S. Presidents, in chronological order of their respective presidency. George Washington George Washington was the first President of the United States, inaugurated on April 30, 1789. A statue of him stands in front of Federal Hall, located at 26 Wall Street in New York. His initials would later be applied to the Patriot AI, GW. Franklin D. Roosevelt Franklin Delano Roosevelt, referred to as FDR, was the 32nd President, serving from 1932 up to his death in 1945, and was the only president to serve more than two consecutive terms (four by his death). The president during the Great Depression, he was responsible for creating the New Deal. In addition, he also backed Anastasio Somoza Garcia's rise to power to gain American influence in Nicaragua, with him being quoted as saying "He Somoza may be a son of a bitch, but he's our son of a bitch." He eventually died of a cerebral hemorrhage by Victory in Europe Day. Dwight D. Eisenhower Dwight D. Eisenhower, referred to as Ike, was the 34th President of the United States, serving from 1953-1961. Between 1957 and 1959, Eisenhower gave orders to the legendary World War II hero, The Boss, to undertake a secret mission to sabotage Soviet developments, due to the Missile Gap, which resulted in her abruptly leaving her protege, John. The CIA, upon learning this, did not agree to Eisenhower going behind their backs, and took it out on The Boss. John F. Kennedy John Fitzgerald "Jack" Kennedy, often referred to by his initials JFK, was the 35th President of the United States, serving from 1961 until his death in 1963. Until George Sears, he also held the distinction of being the youngest President. He was one of the few Presidents of the 20th century to have no previous ties with the Philosophers, something the CIA used to their advantage when trying to discredit The Boss.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). EVA's tapes. In 1961, Kennedy authorized a CIA-sponsored operation to support Cuban exiles in the overthrow the Castro regime, in what became known as the The Bay of Pigs Invasion. The invasion ultimately failed when Kennedy, wanting to neither commit the United States to the invasion of Cuba nor risk going to war with Castro's Soviet allies, refused to authorize air support for the rebels. The same year, on September 25, he also gave a speech to the UN General Assembly stating that the creation and promotion of the organization was the only true alternative to war. He also promised on the same day to put an American on the moon by the end of the decade, something that eventually proved to be true in 1969, although several military personnel expressed doubts about it. The following year, Kennedy agreed to hand over Russian defector Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov to the Soviets if they would withdraw their forward-deployed IRBMs and strategic bombers from Cuba, during the Cuban Missile Crisis. As a result, the Philosophers lost faith in him. Kennedy was assassinated on November 22, 1963, and was succeeded by Lyndon B. Johnson. His death came as a blow to then-Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev's power base, with the Red Army's extremist faction seizing the opportunity to revolt against his leadership. Lyndon B. Johnson Richard Nixon Richard Milhous Nixon was the 37th President of the United States, serving from 1969 to 1974, when he became the only President to resign the office. His time as President coincided with the formation of the Patriots in 1971. Nixon was involved in the Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty talks that Leonid Brezhnev was promoting, which resulted in the abandonment of a secret Soviet missile base on the San Hieronymo Peninsula. Nixon resigned in 1974, after his involvement in the Watergate Scandal was exposed by an FBI agent known as "Deepthroat." President (November 1974) A United States President and his Vice President traveled to Vladivostok in November 1974, to meet with Soviet leader Leonid Brezhnev for the SALT II (Strategic Arms Limitations Talks) treaty. CIA Station Chief Hot Coldman used this to his advantage during the Peace Walker Incident, ensuring that most of the White House cabinet were unavailable to make a decision regarding nuclear retaliation, in response to a seemingly imminent Soviet attack on the United States. George Sears James Johnson President (2014) A United States President in 2014 was forced to respond to the crisis caused by Liquid Ocelot's Guns of the Patriots Project, during his term in office. When the U.S. military received reports on Liquid's preparations in the Middle East, the President authorized immediate action in order to thwart his planned insurrection against the United States.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Meryl Silverburgh: Listen to me, Snake. After reporting what happened in the Middle East to my superiors, I wrote up a threat assessment. The President's finally realized the danger Liquid's little rebellion poses, and has called for immediate action. Now I've got more bodies than I know what to do with - a whole joint Army-Marines team. They're already on site, mixed in with the US forces here. We're ready to strike Liquid at any time. After U.S. forces failed to prevent Liquid seizing control of the Sons of the Patriots System in Eastern Europe, the President delayed making an official announcement to the public, despite some media outlets starting to pick up on the story.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Roy Campbell: The President has yet to make an official announcement. But the media is starting to pick up on it. Hamilton Hamilton was the President of the United States during the events of the Desperado Incursions of 2018. In May of that year, he attempted to engage in talks with Pakistani President Farooq Salam regarding forming an alliance to stop anti-American sentiment in the FAMA region of Pakistan. However, he was redirected back to America after supposed jihadi insurgents attacked the base, backed by the PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC. In actuality, however, this was orchestrated by World Marshal Inc. (who was allied with Desperado, and framed Desperado for the attack) and Colorado senator and 2020 Candidate Steven Armstrong, as part of Operation Tecumseh to ensure a reignited war on terror. He ultimately returned to Pakistan sometime later, when he and Salam organized a joint task force to combat escalating terrorism. Hamilton was pragmatic and the type to do even really unscrupulous and lewd things just to raise his approval ratings, as remarked upon by Maverick member Kevin Washington, where he claimed bluntly that Hamilton would "strip naked and dance on his desk at the Oval Office" if he thought it would have bolstered his poll numbers. Unconfirmed history A gray haired U.S. President attended a meeting with Dr. Clark and U.S. Army general Jim Houseman in 1972, to oversee the progress of the government project Les Enfants Terribles, which his predecessor Lyndon B. Johnson had initiated.Metal Gear Solid novelization by Raymond Benson, Del Rey Books (2008). The President is not identified by name in the novel, but is implied to be Richard Nixon. Behind the scenes Presidents of the United States appear often within the Metal Gear series, sometimes as a brief mention, and other times as supporting characters. Games with historical settings mainly feature fictional versions of real-life Presidents, whereas those set during the 21st century feature entirely fictional persons, although various official timelines, and to some extent games, also have them doing things that their real life equivalents have done (for example, George Sears/Solidus Snake starting the War on Terror in response to the 9/11 attacks, encompassing the invasions of Afghanistan and Iraq, which in real life was done by then-President George W. Bush). The President of the United States is first mentioned in the original Metal Gear Solid, and remains unidentified for much of the game, until the surprise ending reveals that he is secretly Solidus Snake, the third clone of Big Boss. Nixon was also indirectly referenced in Metal Gear Solid, due to Gray Fox utilizing the codename "Deepthroat", the codename used by the FBI informant regarding Nixon's involvement in the Watergate Scandal.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Solid Snake: Who are you? // ???: Just call me "Deepthroat". // Snake: Deepthroat? The informant from the Watergate scandal? // Deepthroat: Never mind about that. President James Johnson serves a major role in the sequel Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, in which he is taken hostage by terrorists, led by his predecessor, Solidus. Solidus intended to lead a new American revolution against the Patriots, his actions being inspired by George Washington. John F. Kennedy first appears in archived film footage in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, which was used for both the Virtuous Mission briefing and flashbacks. His initials, JFK, were first used in the script for Metal Gear Solid 2, to identify the AI that communicates with Raiden, following the GW AI's supposed destruction. Kennedy's successor, Lyndon B. Johnson, appears in person during Naked Snake's award ceremony, following the success of Operation Snake Eater. Kennedy was also indirectly referenced by Drebin 893 in the Naked Sin portion of the epilogue of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, when commenting that the UN was going to have a more important role than ever, citing his September 25th speech to the UN General Assembly.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008) Drebin 893: I'm guessin' the UN is gonna be more important than ever, what with multilateralism and all. A certain President JFK said it best back during the Cold War... For in the development of this organization rests the only true alternative to war. A President was mentioned in Metal Gear Solid 4 by both Meryl Silverburgh and Roy Campbell, in Act 3 and Act 4, respectively, although it was never mentioned whether he was the Vice President who took over Johnson's role after his death in Metal Gear Solid 2 or another individual holding the office altogether. Richard Nixon is mentioned in "The Watergate Scandal" article in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, but is mistakenly identified as the 36th President, rather than the 37th. He is also referred to indirectly in the novelization to the original Metal Gear Solid, as the gray-haired President of 1972. At the 2009 Tokyo Game Show's showing of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, director Hideo Kojima implied that Nixon's resignation from the Presidency would factor into the events of the game, though this did not appear to feature in the final version. Aside from the gray haired President and Solidus, the Metal Gear Solid novelization also briefly referenced Franklin D. Roosevelt and his administration, when Dr. Clark spoke about the reason for choosing the Carlsbad Caverns in New Mexico to undergo the Les Enfants Terribles project. The President during November 1974, as mentioned in Peace Walker, is implied to be Gerald Ford, the 38th President of the United States (1974-1977). Ford succeeded Nixon when he resigned from office as a result of the Watergate Scandal. Although he did briefly visit Vladivostok to negotiate missile reduction, the meeting was erroneously referred to as SALT II, which was actually the name of his successor, Jimmy Carter's attempted negotiations with Russia on the matter. Also, a Vice President is mentioned in the game though Ford did not have one until December 1974. In addition to the 1974 President, there were also brief references to Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson in the game, and the briefing files "Messages from EVA," detailing The Boss's activities between her leaving Big Boss and the events of the Virtuous Mission, also indirectly referenced Dwight D. Eisenhower. Similarly, FDR was also briefly mentioned by Amanda, quoting him when referencing why Somoza rose to power and America's involvement in his rise.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Amanda > Nicaragua > Sandino > Sandino's Assassination Amanda Valenciano Libre: He Somoza had the Americans backing him, that's why. They didn't want to hand over power to a rebellious general Sandino. // Big Boss: Even so, it's hard to believe Washington would give its blessing to a guy like that. // Amanda: The American President at the time FDR put it this way: "Somoza may be a son of a bitch, but he's our son of a bitch." In other words, better a dog or los sapos (Somoza and counter-revolutionaries) than an anti-US regime. Halting the assassination of President Hamilton was a major plotpoint and part of the climax in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Little is revealed about the president in the main game, but Codec calls establish what he was like. Besides Hamilton, George Sears was also referenced frequently in the game, in large part because his training of child soldiers in Liberia was made an important plot point via the Sears Program. In addition to the canonical games, the President of the United States also had a role in two of the non-canonical games: In Ghost Babel, the president was contacted by the main antagonist, Augustine Eguabon, on two different instances: the first being after GANDER launched a dummy warhead at Nevada, and the second shortly after Solid Snake destroyed the power plant. The president was also involved in Metal Gear Ac!d, in the beginning and the ending of the game, where he met up with the Secretary General, Chairman, Secretary, and Prime Minister to discuss the events of the Lobito Island Incident, as well as decided on an action drastic enough that they considered labelling themselves as the "bad guys." Sources * Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ("The Watergate Scandal") Appearances * Metal Gear Solid (Sears, audio only; Nixon indirect mention only) * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (J. Johnson, Washington mentioned only) * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (L.B. Johnson, Kennedy mentioned only) * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (Nixon indirect mention only) * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2014 President, mentioned only; Kennedy indirectly mentioned only) * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (1974 President, Kennedy, L.B. Johnson, Ike, FDR all mentioned only) * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (Hamilton, Sears mentioned only) Notes and references External links * George Washington on Wikipedia * Franklin Delano Roosevelt * Dwight D. Eisenhower on Wikipedia * John F. Kennedy on Wikipedia * Richard Nixon on Wikipedia * Gerald Ford on Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Misc